


Hallowed Be Thy Name

by jaegersaint



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blasphemy/Sacrilege, Let's play how many taboos can I shove in one story before everyone goes running, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Priest Kink, Priest!Levi, Probably don't read this if you're Catholic, Sex happens where it probably shouldn't happen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegersaint/pseuds/jaegersaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a decade after trading guns for a rosary and drugs for a Bible, Father Levi faces his biggest temptation yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowed Be Thy Name

**Author's Note:**

> I was bitten by the Priest Kink bug. I'm sorry. Also, a huge thank you to Tumblr users mybangsareblonde, erens-jaeger-bombs, cheek-boners and prim-and-prereri for looking through this work and offering your suggestions. You were such a big help, and this work wouldn't be half what it is without you. You have my endless gratitude. :)
> 
> Edit: It has recently come to my attention that despite the tags and warnings I've put in place for this work, that in some cases my intent as the author has not come through sufficiently clearly. This was a piece deliberately written to be taboo. It is an explicit piece containing underage sex, blasphemy and sacrilege towards Catholicism, and a person in a position of authority engaging in a sexual relationship with their charge. By no means does this story present a healthy and ethical relationship. I do not condone such a relationship in real life. Please use discretion in your reading. 
> 
> A note on Levi’s age: He is 33 going on 34, and he went straight into teaching after he was ordained.

 

As far as Levi is concerned, everything that led him here had been a matter of choice.  
  
Granted, there wasn’t much he could have done about his family situation, but leaving in the dead of night with a pack full of clothes and a handful of bills from his father’s purse had been entirely his decision.  
  
The same goes for the people he associated with, the jobs he took on, and the feelings he buried inside himself; dead like the past that could never come back to hurt him.  
  
On hindsight, he supposes it had only been a matter of time before everything came to a head, and sooner or later he would have ended up right where he had been that fateful night, broken and bleeding on the doorstep of the local church.  
  
The priests had taken him in and nursed him back to health - it was their duty, after all, which is why he had risked blacking out there instead of the hospital - but it had been his choice to stay, to exorcise the demons of his past by placing his trust in something other than himself for the first time.  
  
When he had come out fully ordained seven years later, he was lauded as a triumph of the Catholic faith, proof that the Good News was still relevant in an increasingly secular world.  
  
Levi knows this, has never forgotten what he represents to these people. Which is why when Father Zackly calls him into his office the day before the start of his third teaching year at Sina College, he’s fairly certain he knows what to expect.  
  
“I wanted to speak to you about a new student who was recommended for your class.”  
  
Yes, this was certainly becoming something of a tradition now. Sina is arguably the most prestigious Catholic boarding school in town, and as such it tended to attract children from well-to-do families instead of the usual medley of troubled souls one would expect to find. But every once in a while a child will come along with a “problematic attitude”, enrolled by their parents “in the hope of reformation”, and it’s then that Levi usually finds himself having this conversation.  
  
“His name is Eren Jäger,” Zackly continues. “His father, Dr. Grisha Jäger, made the news a few months back for a medical breakthrough in breast cancer research.” His expression turns solemn as he continues. “It’s unfortunate the breakthrough didn’t come sooner, or things might have turned out differently. Grisha’s wife passed away from breast cancer four years ago, and that’s when things started to go downhill.”  
  
“I’m guessing the doctor didn’t take to being a single father too well?” asks Levi.  
  
Zackly pauses and frowns. “To be completely honest, I get the feeling they didn’t have the best relationship to start with. As far as he’s concerned, Eren has had to transfer schools three times in as many years, and now it falls to us to straighten him out.”  
  
“You mean it falls to me,” Levi replies flatly.  
  
Zackly leans forward and sighs, eyes severe. “Levi, I know it may seem like we keep palming off these delinquents for you to deal with, but everyone can see what an excellent job you do here. You help these kids in a way no one else is able to, and we’re all thankful to you for it. You’re no longer a black sheep, my son. You’re a blessing to the school, living proof of exactly what we’re trying to achieve.”  
  
Levi is slightly taken aback, if he’s being honest - Zackly is never one to dish out praises lightly, preferring to conduct his duties with actions rather than words. The fact that he’s trying so hard to get Levi on side means he’d made up his mind on the matter long ago, and Levi decides it’s no longer worth it to push the issue.  
  
“I understand. That won’t be a problem, Father. Please leave it to me.”

   
                                                                                                               ***

   
School begins the next morning with the opening assembly, and Levi glances over at his class from the podium where he sits with the rest of the staff. Sure enough, he spots an unfamiliar face with a mop of brown hair on the second row.  
  
He is mildly surprised when he realises just how luminous the boy’s eyes look despite the distance.  
  
The boy introduces himself to the class in homeroom, wearing a look on his face that’s a touch too dour for the occasion. He is quiet and reserved, Levi notes, but in a way that doesn’t seem the least bit shy or uncomfortable.  
  
During French class the boy rises from his seat and strides purposefully over to his allocated group, but remains silent the entire time unless he’s spoken to. Levi is sure of this - if there’s one skill he’s had to keep honing from his sordid past, it’s how to closely observe someone in a crowd without their knowledge.  
  
He frowns inwardly and considers having a word with Eren after class about his participation (or lack thereof), but then he remembers how it was when _he_ first arrived - the way his colleagues would eye him warily, polite smiles quivering slightly at the corners. The way they trailed off mid-sentence as he entered the room, “ _have you heard_ ”s and “ _I was told_ ”s dying on their tongues at the sight of him. He remembers how quickly a reputation can permeate this cloistered space, and suddenly he can no longer bring himself to blame the boy for being so detached.

   
                                                                                                               ***

   
When Eren is conspicuously absent in homeroom the next day, Levi grimly acknowledges that perhaps he should have reconsidered his hands-off approach. He lingers a moment in his chair as the class begins to shuffle out of the room, working himself up to the inevitable task of tracking the boy down.  
  
A brief scan of the dormitories turns up nothing, and Levi feels his patience starting to thin by the time he begins his second trip around the school. _What’s gotten into you_ , he thinks to himself, _getting so worked up over a child? This is hardly the worst you’ve had to deal with_. He slows his stride and tries to refocus himself, and the glint of a door handle catches the corner of his eye.  
  
He comes to an abrupt halt, turning towards the door as realisation dawns. To the untrained eye it looks identical to the many storage closets scattered around the school, but Levi has the restlessness of his early days to thank for knowing otherwise. He opens the door and slips into the narrow space behind it, and sure enough, there is a ladder affixed to the back wall seemingly just out of reach.  
  
Although he’s taken relatively good care of himself over the years, he is surprised at his own athleticism when he’s able to swing his arms up and jump, gripping the beams on both sides of the wall. He hoists himself up long enough to grab ahold of the ladder, and begins his climb to the building’s rooftop.  
  
Levi steps out into the open and sees a figure leaning over the railing on the far side. The person shifts slightly at the sound of his footsteps, and as he closes the last few feet between them, Eren turns around and looks at him, eyebrow quirking up in interest.  
  
“You don’t want to make a habit of this, Eren,” Levi says, voice firm but calm. “Father Zackly doesn’t take kindly to truanting.”  
  
Eren huffs out a laugh. “Figured you’d be the one to find me,” he says. “No way in hell any of _those_ old skinbags are getting up that ladder.”  
  
Levi presses on, unperturbed by the boy’s crassness. “You didn’t really think you could get away with playing hooky in a boarding school, did you?”  
  
Eren shrugs noncommittally. “Honestly, I just wanted to get some damn air. How do people stand this place? It’s stuffy and dark and everything’s barred off. We’re like sheep in a pen down there.”  
  
“You’ve been here two days,” Levi replies, coming to a rest against the railing beside Eren. “I know you were probably sent here because of our reputation, but you’ll make things harder for yourself if you don’t at least _try_.”  
  
Eren gives him a searching look. “I don’t know why, but I was expecting you to be different. More intimidating? Anyway, Dad’ll flip his shit once he finds out they put me with you on purpose.” He grins, eyes flickering mischievously. Levi finds it almost endearing.  
  
“What makes you think it was on purpose?”  
  
Eren rolls his eyes. “Please. Aren’t you, like, the poster boy for this place? The prodigal son or whatever. I’d have offed myself a long time ago if I were you. Aren’t you sick of it yet?”  
  
Levi looks away, silent.  
  
“You know what I got sick of?” He finally says, eyes trained towards the sky in front of him. “Waking up slumped over a gutter. Not being able to move an inch, because I was either high as a kite or in too much pain from crashing. Scrubbing someone’s blood off my hands and not being able to sleep for a good week after. Is that what you want? Does that sound like freedom to you?”  
  
He feels Eren’s eyes on his face, taking him in, weighing up his words in his head. Several beats pass and the boy hangs his head down, fidgeting a little.  
  
“I’d done heaps of shit before, and Dad would come home after being away forever and he’d yell and curse and throw things around, but then he’d just disappear again without a word. But one day he comes home out of the blue, and he catches me and the guy next door on the couch with my hand down his pants.” He laughs, but the sound rings hollow in Levi’s ears. “ _That’s_ what I got sent here for. Can’t have anybody knowing he has a faggot for a son.”  
  
Levi turns to him again, watching him absently pick at the woven band on his wrist.  
  
“Stop doing that. You’ll fray the thread.”  
  
Eren’s eyes soften, and this time his smile is easy and warm. “My friend Mikasa made it for me. She acts like my mum half the time and it’s annoying, but I kinda miss her now. Armin, too.”  
  
“Then do it for them,” Levi says decisively. “If this doesn’t work out for you, your father will probably send you somewhere further away. You miss your friends, and I’m sure they’re worried for you. Do well here, and you can go back to them. I’ll help you.”  
  
Eren raises his head, and his eyes are alight with a quiet hopefulness that stirs something foreign in Levi’s chest.  
  
“Alright,” he murmurs.

  
                                                                                                              ***

   
Everything seems to go smoothly after that. Eren is a hard worker, it turns out, tenacious to a fault but surprisingly eager to please. He isn’t without his bad days, however, and Levi catches him up on the rooftop once or twice, but a quick word is enough to send him on his way. He begins to talk more, with his peers and his teachers but with Levi most of all. The noticeable change in his attitude is eventually brought to Father Zackly’s attention, who commends Levi for another job well done.  
  
Which is why he doesn’t quite understand why he can’t shake the feeling that something is off. Even a decade after trading guns for a rosary and drugs for a Bible, there’s an animal instinct in him that hasn’t been dulled completely, and something about Eren sets him on edge. The way Eren watches him from his desk as he paces the room, the casual curl of his lips when he smiles, the nameless _something_ in the space between them as he leans down to look over Eren’s work.  
  
Eren’s eyes are on him now, as he steps forward for his turn at Communion. Where others approach with their heads bowed, hands cupped in front of them to take the bread Levi offers, the boy meets his gaze head on. He leans in, mouth dropping open expectantly. Levi catches a glimpse of his tongue, pink and glistening between rosy lips, and suddenly his robe feels too stuffy, the air in the chapel too humid.  
  
“The Body of Christ,” he announces, fingers fluttering lightly as he offers the host to Eren. The boy’s lips close around them almost instantly, brushing warm and soft against Levi’s fingertips.  
  
“Amen,” Eren whispers, smiling pleasantly as he walks away, and there’s that feeling again -- the tightening of his nerves akin to the fight or flight instinct he used to know so well.  
  
The mass continues, and Levi knows it’s only through force of habit that he manages to lead the congregation through the rest of the prayers and announcements. He looks out at the crowd, eyes never lingering in one place for too long, and tries to ignore the faint tingling in his fingertips.

  
                                                                                                               ***

  
Levi takes his usual turn at room checks for the week, making sure everyone adheres to lights out. The boys have been blessedly cooperative today, and he’s glad at the prospect of turning in a little earlier.  
  
He saves the corridor closest to the stairs for last. As he approaches Eren’s room, he notices the door is hanging slightly open. He finds it rather odd, given Eren’s tendency to be closed off save to a select few. Levi approaches the door, raising his hand in preparation to knock.  
  
A current jolts through his body as he hears a low, breathy moan coming from inside.  
  
Levi’s heart stutters in his chest and picks back up at triple speed. His mouth goes bone dry and his fingers start to tremble, but he can’t seem to tear himself away. Another moan cuts through the silence, a little louder this time, and Levi knows he’s gone mad when he pushes the door open and lets himself in.  
  
Eren is lying on his bed, hips raised, legs splayed wide, one hand wrapped around his swollen member and the other probing inside himself. In the lamplight, Levi sees that his face is flushed and his lips are full and moist, parting as he pants and whines in time with his own ministrations. Shadows glide over his skin and throw his features into sharp relief, making him look almost ethereal.  
  
Levi feels like a man possessed. He is unable to look away, he wants to run to Eren and away from him all at once but his feet remain frozen in place. He feels his own cock twitch at the sight before him and a pained noise escapes his lips, sharp and desperate.  
  
Eren’s eyes snap open at the sound, the seconds ticking by like years as his gaze hovers across the room to where Levi is standing. Levi meets his eyes and expects to see shock, anger, distress reflected back at him, but the boy’s face is serene. He lets out a long, protracted sigh, and Levi doesn’t know if he has it all wrong but he thinks Eren sounds more content than anything else. He is trying to sit up now, one hand still languidly stroking his member.  
  
Dread washes over Levi as he realises that no, this is not an accident, Eren knew he would be here this evening, he usually waited for him so they could have a quick word before bed. He starts to back away, and for the first time in a long time he is at a total loss, helpless before this dangerous young man with the feral smile and eyes that burned like starlight. Eren raises a hand to him, beckoning, but Levi finds his voice at last and his mind scrabbles for words that will keep the boy away.    
  
“Go to sleep Eren, and don’t forget to shut your door next time,” he says over his shoulder, the plea in his words echoing in his head as he leaves.

   
                                                                                                                ***

  
Levi jolts awake in the middle of the night, hands bunching the sheets around him, breaths ragged and shallow. His skin is clammy from sweat, and shame lashes at him like a whip as he feels the hot tingle of the erection tenting his pants. He doesn’t dare make the trip to the bathroom in this state, even though he knows everyone is likely asleep. Instead he reaches for the jug of water on his bedside table and tips back glass after glass. He cups his hand and pours a little of the water onto it, patting the moistness onto his face to calm himself.  
  
He slides over to the edge of the bed and stands up. A slight tremor runs through his legs as he makes his way across the room and kneels before the crucifix hanging on his wall. He bows his head and crosses himself, mumbling prayers into the darkness with all the earnestness he can muster.

 

                                                                                                                ***

  
Morning arrives with dark and tempestuous weather, echoing the turmoil in Levi’s head in an ironically twisted way. His pulse is racing as he heads into class, but Eren is nowhere to be seen and he chides himself for feeling more relieved than concerned. He knows he should go looking for the boy, knows he’s probably out there getting drenched to the bone, but memories of last night flash before his mind and it makes him want to drop to his knees and scourge himself.  
  
He goes through the day distracted and withdrawn, addressing everyone in tight, clipped sentences and going out of his way to avoid conversation. It makes him feel guiltier and even more emotionally drained, and come evening he heads for his quarters in as brisk a pace as he can manage without breaking into a run.  
  
He spends hours lying on his back, staring vacantly at the ceiling and listening to the crackle of thunder outside, before finally conceding to the evasiveness of sleep. He gets up with a sigh and slips back into his clergy shirt, running over places he could go in his head. _It’s still pouring outside and it’s just past midnight_ , he muses. _I suppose that only leaves the chapel_.  
  
It’s just as well, he thinks quietly, that once again he is compelled to the House of the Lord at a time of great weakness.  
  
He takes the long way around the buildings to keep from going outside. The hallways are perfectly silent save for the howling of the storm, and it’s slightly unsettling even for a place that exudes an air of solemnity. For a moment he worries they may have locked the chapel after all, but as he rounds the corridor leading to the doors, he can see at once his worries are misplaced - they’re already open.  
  
Levi steps inside carefully, somewhat afraid to disturb the peace. In all his years of priesthood, the feeling of reverence that floods him whenever he enters this place has never faded. Everything flickers around him in the duskiness of the chapel, the only light coming from candles spaced evenly along the walls and the occasional flash of lightning. Even so, he can make out a silhouette near the altar through the dimness, and his heart begins its erratic thudding once more because he’s pretty certain he knows who it is.  
  
He makes his way down the aisle, one foot carefully in front of the other, _almost like a bride_ , he thinks to himself, laughing, even amidst the chaos in his head.  
  
He reaches the altar at last, and suddenly Eren is merely an arm’s length away. His back is towards Levi and his head is raised, looking up at the crucifix above them. Even in the dim light, Levi can see that his clothes hang heavy with dampness, some parts still clinging to his skin.  
  
He takes a deep a breath and prepares to speak. _He can’t run away, he has to fix this, Eren is his responsibility_ -  
  
“Why do you believe in him, Father?”  
  
Levi had been preparing himself for any number of things, but not this. How is it that the boy could unhinge him so easily without even meaning to, time and time again?     
  
“What makes you so sure he listens to you? That he exists at all?” Eren is facing him now, looking at him in that devastatingly honest way he’s never seen on anyone else, as if he’s laying out his entire being and expects nothing less in return.  
  
He swallows the lump of trepidation in his throat and tries for a coherent answer.  
  
“The truth is that I can’t be certain, Eren. Even after all this time, I’m still figuring it out myself. But I came to Him all those years ago of my own free will, and He hasn’t failed me since. I chose to believe He would help save me from myself, and He did.”  
  
“And what about me? I believe in you, Father.”  
  
Eren takes a step closer, his face catching the light. Levi gazes into his eyes, bright green unholy things, and wonders how he walked with the scum of the earth in the underbelly of this grimy city and yet here he is, in the thrall of a sixteen year-old who carries himself with the vehement grace of an archangel.  
  
He steels himself, willing his heart to slow its hammering, praying he sounds stronger than he feels. “Eren, listen to me. Don’t do this. You’re young, it will pass, it’s not worth it -”  
  
“It’s just like you said. I believed in you, I chose to trust you, and you saved me. But I _know_ there’s something more, and it’s driving me fucking crazy because I know it’s not just me. I’ve seen the way you look at me, sometimes when you think no one’s watching, and I just. I can’t take it anymore. Father...Levi. I need you.”  
  
Eren takes another step forward and leans in to him, so close that their foreheads almost touch. Levi takes all of him in - the angles of his face, just on the verge of manhood, soft and hard lines somehow melding together in perfect harmony. His tawny skin glows in the candlelight, radiating warmth despite the dampness of his clothes. His scent fills Levi’s nostrils, a heady mix of cheap cologne and open air and fresh rain, and Levi wonders how he can smell like that in a place like this, thinks maybe he does know what freedom is, after all.  
  
“Levi, please,” Eren whispers, reverent as a prayer.  
  
“Choose me.”  
  
Levi feels the fragile veneer of his composure shatter inside him. He lets out a groan of desperation, lunging for Eren and sending them tumbling backwards onto the altar steps. He crashes their lips together and Eren is ready and waiting, tongue lapping hotly against his, the sound of his moans flowing down Levi’s throat and shuddering through his whole body. Levi twines his fingers in Eren’s hair, pinning him in place as he tastes every inch of him, and he is vaguely worried he might be hurting the boy but Eren only holds him tighter and drinks him in with equal fervour.  
  
They writhe together in the darkness, spurred on by the sultry press of sex on sex, hands running up and down each other’s bodies, clawing uselessly at each other’s clothes. The heat begins to overwhelm them and they break apart at last, flushed and gasping for air, a string of saliva hanging between their lips.  
  
“This needs to come off _now_ ,” Eren all but growls, shaky fingers reaching for the buttons on Levi’s shirt. He lets the boy shake him free of it and returns the favour, planting soft, wet kisses along the curve of Eren’s neck as he undresses him.  
  
Levi had seen Eren in the throes of pleasure before, but having the boy beneath him like this, blushing and panting through swollen lips, pupils blown and staring right back at him -- it made him feel ravenous and guilty all at once, unworthy to defile such a sacred thing.    
  
“You’re so damn beautiful. Like a living god,” Eren murmurs, voice thick with desire. His arms snake around Levi’s shoulders, long legs hooking around his torso as he flips them both over. Eren is straddling him now, rubbing their cocks together as he kisses a wet trail from his earlobe down to his chest and stomach. Moans and sighs spill freely from Levi’s lips, and never in all the dalliances of his past did he feel as utterly wrecked as he does at this moment.  
  
“Levi, look at me.”  
  
Levi opens his eyes, and his breath catches at the sight before him. Eren is peering up at him from between his legs. A cherub’s smile plays on his lips, but the glimmer in his eyes is wicked through and through. He begins to nuzzle his cheek against Levi’s cock, looking for all the world like he would never want for anything else. He meets Levi’s eyes and his gaze turns heavy, lids sliding lower as he bows his head and suckles wetly on Levi’s testicles.  
  
Electricity courses through him at the feel of Eren’s teeth catching on his skin. Eren hums throatily and opens his mouth wider, sucking and licking and kissing, and a shudder wracks Levi’s body as he feels the boy _salivating_ around him. Eren pulls back and licks a smouldering trail from the base of his balls to the crown of his shaft. He hovers there for a moment, eyes fixed firmly on Levi’s, and sticks out his tongue as he lets his saliva trickle down onto Levi’s cock.  
  
The sight is so obscene, Levi thinks, it could put the lewdest harlot in the city to shame.  
  
Eren spreads his saliva over Levi’s shaft with one hand, the other rubbing languorous circles against his thigh. He pumps Levi’s cock with long, smooth strokes, all the while lapping at the beading precum on his slit. Each swipe of his tongue is punctuated with a soft little mewl that thrums down Levi’s cock, coaxing more wetness out of him until he is dripping onto his own thigh.  
  
“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this, how much I’ve been craving you,” Eren whispers, sounding every bit as needy and ragged as Levi feels.  
  
Eren opens his mouth and swallows him down inch by inch, head dipping lower each time. He groans brokenly as he feels the boy's mouth contracting around him, shivering when he feels the hot rush of air against his skin as Eren exhales through his nose. He pauses there for a moment as he accustoms himself to Levi’s size, and it takes every ounce of Levi’s self-control not to buck up into his searing moistness.  
  
At long last Eren begins to move, cheeks hollowing and filling as he bobs rhythmically around Levi’s length. He takes both of Levi’s hands and guides them to either side of his head, eyes still locked firmly on his. Levi holds onto him with trembling fingers, eyes snapping shut as he begins to rock up into his mouth.  
  
Eren tries his best to meet the force of Levi’s thrusts. The boy’s enthusiasm wakens the animal in him, makes him want to drive deeper until he can feel himself pushing against the back of Eren’s throat. He opens his eyes once more and watches the tears beading at the corners of Eren’s eyes. The sight of him choking around his length chips away at the meagre remnants of his resolve, and he starts to feel himself rapidly coming apart at the seams.  
  
“Eren...Eren, we have to stop, or I won’t be able to hold back,” he gasps out, holding the boy’s head in place and stilling his hips.  
  
The boy blinks blearily up at him, the petulant look on his face doing nothing to quell the fire in Levi’s belly. His mouth slackens almost reluctantly as he releases Levi’s cock with a wet slurp. He immediately reaches for his pants, thrown aside in the heat of the moment, and fumbles around until he retrieves two silvery packets. He rips open the first and begins to lather the lubricant onto his fingers, but Levi is quick to stop him.  
  
“Eren, let me do it. I want to be the one to prepare you.”  
  
The boy’s eyes widen, a coy smile lighting up his face as he crawls back to Levi with the air of a predator stalking its prey.  
  
“If I’d known what a dirty old man you really were, I would have done this a lot sooner.”  
  
He turns himself around, hovering over Levi for a moment before lowering himself down. Despite the boldness of his words, Levi can feel the quivering of his body as he takes him with both hands and brings him closer.  
  
He squeezes lightly at Eren’s cheeks, massaging them gently in an effort to reassure the boy. He parts them slowly, exposing Eren’s taint, and licks a wet stripe from his testicles all the way up to his hole. Eren gasps, back arching, and brings his lube-slicked fingers down on Levi’s cock, pumping him slowly and tracing the lines of his veins with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Levi knows the boy is stubborn, wanting to give as good as he gets, and at the rate they’re going it’ll all be over before it begins. He reaches for the packet of lube and slicks his own fingers, rubbing against Eren’s entrance a few times before pressing lightly through his sphincter.  
  
Eren hisses at the contact, but doesn’t pull away. He keeps himself steady, sinking back against Levi’s finger and moaning softly as it disappears inside him. Levi works him open slowly, twisting and probing until he is ready to receive a second digit. He scissors his fingers inside the boy, making him squirm and whimper until he is thoroughly debauched, his blushing hole twitching at the slightest touch.  
  
Levi plunges his fingers inside the boy once more, twisting them deeper and curling them into his moistness. His efforts are rewarded when a sharp cry erupts from Eren’s lips, his back going ramrod straight as Levi hits his prostate, and the feel of his precum dripping onto Levi’s stomach brings the man dangerously close to his limit once more.  
  
He pulls his fingers out of Eren and tries to sit up, but the boy wheels around and pins his hips in place. He reaches for the packet he set aside earlier, ripping it open and slipping the condom onto Levi’s throbbing member. The amount of thought the boy must have put into this meeting sends shivers down his spine.  
  
“Let me ride you, Levi. I want you to watch yourself inside me, want you to see how good you make me feel.”  
  
Levi clings onto Eren’s hips, guiding him down onto his cock. The boy’s insides are pliant and dripping from the preparation earlier, but the feel of his muscles yielding around Levi’s length has them both groaning.  
  
“You’re filling me up, gods, I’m about to break,” Eren gasps out, grinding down a little, trying to accommodate Levi’s girth. He raises himself carefully, resting most of his weight on Levi’s arms, and drops back down onto his cock with an audible squelch.  
  
The tightness of Eren’s insides sucks him in, and soon he is rutting up into the boy as he bounces up and down on top of him. Eren’s flesh is hot and luscious around him, the sounds coming from his mouth downright sinful, quick little _oh, oh, oh_ s that send Levi’s hips slamming into him at a frantic pace.  
  
Levi can feel something stirring to life inside him, a primal hunger that sets his blood on fire and makes him want to claim Eren completely. In the back of his mind he recognises the baseness of this act, the abomination of what he’s doing, but Eren’s body brings him closer to divinity than he’s ever been since he was put on the path to righteousness.  
  
He pulls the boy forward, the new angle allowing him to deepen his thrusts. Something inside Eren nudges the tip of his cock, and the boy lets out a choked sob as Levi proceeds to violate his prostate. His hand flies down to his weeping member, desperate to bring himself relief, but the priest knocks it away.  
  
“No, Eren, I want you to come apart from me alone.”  
  
The boy rakes his fingers down Levi’s chest instead, obediently fighting the urge to touch himself. He keens softly from frustration, the sound of it music to Levi’s ears. A broiling heat begins to pool deep within him, getting stronger and stronger and drowning out all of existence but for his Eren - and yes, Eren was _his_ now, to have and to hold and to _ravish_ \--  
  
“Levi, _Levi_ , gods, fuck, I’m-”  
  
Eren throws his head back and wails, a high-pitched, broken sound. His insides clamp down around Levi, pulsating in time with the strings of cum spurting out of his cock, splattering them both. Tears are falling from his eyes as he rides out his orgasm, and the sight of him so utterly destroyed sends Levi careening into oblivion with one final, guttural cry.

                                                                                                                ***

   
The next day goes by in a hazy, dream-like blur. Levi feels faint and out of focus, a mindless phantom moving mechanically from place to place. He sits in the confessional booth and uses the free time to think back to the night before. He tries to piece together the scenes in his head, but everything comes back to him muddy and vague. He remembers helping Eren get dressed. Walking him back to his room in silence. The sorrowful look in his eyes right before Levi shuts the door, nary a word having passed between them.  
  
He hears someone enter the booth on the other side of the partition. He reins in his thoughts and sits up straighter, forcing himself to pay attention.  
  
“Bless me Father, for I have sinned,” the voice begins, softly.  
  
The familiarity of it fills Levi’s ears, sends his stomach churning and his head spinning.  
  
“Eren,” he says carefully, “I’m afraid I’m no longer fit to hear your confession. You’ll have to come back another time and speak to someone else. I’m very sorry. Really, I am.”  
  
“No,” Eren replies, the pain in his voice bleeding through the wall between them. “You can’t do that to me. You can’t just do what you did last night, then act like nothing happened. You wanted me then and you want me now, and I’m not going to let you set me aside again.”  
  
The truth in Eren’s words knocks the air out of his lungs, leaves him breathless in the tight confines of the booth. An intimate litany begins to echo in his head, like a lost memory trying to resurface.

  
_Forgive us our sins, as we forgive those who sin against us_

  
His mind roams back to the past, a lifetime of struggle against the darkness inside himself, and now to Eren, the sweetest madness he’s ever known.

  
_And lead us not into temptation_

  
“You chose me, didn’t you, Father?”

  
_But deliver us from evil_

  
“Father?”

  
Levi exhales slowly, his mind going crystal clear. A wondrous peace begins to bloom in his chest, settling over him like the calm he used to feel a lifetime ago, right as he delivered the killing blow.

  
“I’m here, my child.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Lol please don’t look at me
> 
> Unless you want to chat on Tumblr in which case it’s jaegersaint.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: Ahhh I'm so blown away by the feedback this has gotten! Thank you so, so much guys, your comments, bookmarks and kudos mean the world to me. I worked hard on this piece and I definitely put a lot of thought and emotion into it, and I came close to giving up a few times but all of this has made the work worthwhile. It's definitely given me the confidence to keep writing, so hopefully it won't be too long before I have something new to show you. :)


End file.
